


Huddled

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ficlet, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There are a few things Ford would like to do with his brother. They can wait, though.





	Huddled

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a 100 words of cold weather thread on FFA.

“Looks like it’s gonna be another cold one,” said Ford, glancing out the window.

Stanley yawned. “You want me to make some coffee?”

“Mmm,” Ford hummed in agreement. “Make sure it’s not decaf.”

Ford got out an old blanket while Stan made the coffee, and together they sat down for breakfast, huddled in the booth for warmth with the blanket wrapped around them.

“Think we should get a space heater for the ship?” asked Stan.

“Eh.” Ford paused to take a sip from his coffee. “We get on fine without it, don’t we?”

There were other reasons why Ford declined, of course. Why he shivered at his brother’s touch every morning now, why he longed to kiss him, to take him in his hand and—

Of course, those weren’t appropriate for light breakfast talk.

“You know,” said Ford, “if you really want a space heater, I could set you up with the money to buy one.”

Stan squeezed Ford’s arm, just a little. “Ehh, I’m fine with huddling up if you are.”

Well, that settled that matter. “If that’s what you want,” Ford replied, and finished the rest of his coffee.

Maybe, one day, they’d take that last, forbidden step into the unknown, together. But for now, this was enough.


End file.
